Daniel's Sanctuary
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: Daniel's missing in the SGC, his teammates are unconscious and hammond is thinking. Mainly George's POV. Please Review!


Disclaimer: Stargate ain't mine.  
  
Spoilers: Need where Daniel is going cold turkey from the sarcophagus, Heroes part 2 where Daniel is thinking about the video of Janet.  
  
Pairings: Daniel/Hammond/SG1 as FRIENDS-no romance involved!!!  
  
Rating: Nothing really bad in here-I'll give it a PG just to be safe.  
  
Summary: Daniel's missing in the SGC, his teammates are unconscious and Hammond is pondering. Mainly George's POV.  
  
Daniel's sanctuary. (A time to think a time to remember.)  
  
"Sir, I can't locate Doctor Jackson." An airman said as he stood before General Hammond.  
  
"Have you beeped him?" The Texan enquired.  
  
"Yes Sir, several times. He's not in his office, he hasn't signed off the base, and he's...it's like he's disappeared Sir."  
  
"Very well airman, dismissed." Hammond waved his hand in a leave-now gesture before running it over his baldhead. "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, what are we going to do with you?"  
  
George could think of a few places where the young archaeologist could be hiding but most of those had been checked. He started forming a mental list:  
  
His office; he hardly ever leaves it so why start now? -Checked. His quarters; maybe he was tired? -Checked. Commissary; ran out of coffee in his office? –Checked. Sam's lab, Jack's office, Teal'c's quarters; surrounding himself with the things he associates with the people he loves? – All checked.  
  
"Dammit Daniel!" Hammond hit the table in frustration.  
  
Okay, he could cut the poor man some slack, he had been through a lot recently what with dying, coming back, thinking Sam was KIA after she went MIA, watching Janet die, the list goes on...  
  
So Doctor Daniel Jackson hadn't had the most stable life and his sanity could be questioned at times but he was an incredibly smart, strong willed guy that just needs a bit of love and support. But where the hell was he?!  
  
Okay think General, you can do this, think of Daniel and where he could possibly go and seek refuge.  
  
Hammond got up from his seat and made his way to the infirmary to check on the rest of SG1.  
  
"Doctor Warner, how are they doing?" He asked the man near the door.  
  
"Well Teal'c is awake and responsive but Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill are still unconscious Sir." Warner explained.  
  
"Thank you doctor, I think I'd better have a word with Teal'c." Hammond nodded his head and strode over to where three quarters of his premiere team were being treated.  
  
There they were, lying in a row. The two officers were lying flat on their backs, looking pale with dark rings around their eyes. Teal'c was propped up with pillows and looked much healthier than the others.  
  
"General Hammond." Teal'c acknowledged.  
  
"Teal'c, how are you feeling now?" George enquired as he took a seat next to the bed.  
  
"I am well General Hammond. Where is Daniel Jackson? He has not visited."  
  
"Well Teal'c we are not sure where Daniel is." Hammond explained. "He sat with you for a while then just disappeared."  
  
"Could he have been taken by the Asgard?"  
  
"I doubt it, a nurse said she saw him leave but had no idea where he went."  
  
"I see, have you checked the storage room that O'Neill found Daniel Jackson in when he was suffering the effects of the sarcophagus? I have often found him there when he needs time to think and remember." The Jaffa said.  
  
"Thank you Teal'c, I will go and check there immediately." Hammond smiled and left the infirmary.  
  
Hammond remembered the event six years ago; the sarcophagus had left Daniel in a position where he was willing to shoot his friend and himself. George had no idea how Jack had stopped the younger man, what he did know was that a similar event had happen in the reverse on the first trip through the gate almost ten years previously after Charlie had died. It was the strange friendship between a hard-ass Colonel and a compassionate archaeologist that had gotten them through it, Jack needed Daniel a much as Daniel need Jack, which was almost as much as Daniel needed coffee!  
  
Hammond's thoughts were interrupted by a realisation; the room he had just passed was empty yet the light was on. Now this room was the one where Daniel had ascended, where the filmmaker had found him after Janet had died. Of course!  
  
Hammond knocked on the door.  
  
"Daniel," He said soothingly. "Teal'c is awake and asking for you."  
  
There was a long pause; Hammond even thought that he was wrong about the room.  
  
"What about Jack and Sam?" A quiet voice came from the shadows.  
  
"Still unconscious but they should wake up soon." He said walking towards the sound of Daniel's voice. "You really should be there when they wake up."  
  
"I know."  
  
Hammond leaned onto the wall next to Daniel's hidey-hole. It was like encouraging Kayla to come out of the cupboard in his kitchen where she hid when her fish died. Daniel was very like a child sometimes; it may have something to do with him not having a proper childhood. Either way you feel the need to protect him and ease his mind like a parent should.  
  
"What's on your mind son?"  
  
"Just thinking. Thinking that I almost lost the only family I have. I almost lost them and I wasn't there to help."  
  
"Daniel, if you'd have gone with them you would also be lying in the infirmary unconscious." Hammond sighed. "Don't blame yourself Dr. Jackson, it's not your fault in anyway shape or form. Fate is a funny thing, no matter how hard it tries to screw up someone's life, no matter if it decides that that person is going to live to be 15 or 55, SG1 always manage to outwit it. Take yourself for instance, Fate decided that you would die, a horrible death if you ask me, but you hung in there and stuck it out and now you are back home where you belong with the people you love. There will always be tough times, that's Fate for you, but the human race is strong enough to get by."  
  
"I guess. I just can't help thinking that I could have done something, it happens all the time people getting hurt and I..." Referring to his parents and Janet, his friends and colleagues.  
  
"You can change your future Daniel, forget about changing the past." He smiled to himself and strode out of the room to call off the search party hoping that that did the trick.  
  
-------------  
  
George walked into the infirmary two days later and smiled at the sight and sound that hit him. SG1 were back to their usual selves; causing havoc by playing a game of cards, a bunch of cheats the lot of them! Daniel was screaming 'Cheat' at Jack in several languages, Jack was denying everything while swapping cards with Sam under the table, Teal'c of course was his usual stoic self, although he seemed quite amused by the whole thing.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, would you please get back to bed?" Doctor Warner begged. "Dr. Jackson would you refrain from hitting my patient? Calm down!"  
  
The poor man, you've got to have the up most respect for Janet Fraiser, treating these hooligans for seven years and keeping them quite.  
  
"SG1!" Hammond yelled. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
The two officers and the archaeologist froze, slowly turned to face the General and sat down looking like naughty school children.  
  
"Sorry General." They muttered.  
  
"I have no need to apologise." Teal'c said smugly.  
  
"I can't leave you alone for ten minutes to take a phone call from the President! Now what seems to be the problem?" He held up his hand when they all opened their mouths at the same time. "Dr. Warner?"  
  
"They are being unruly and uncooperative Sir. They are disturbing my staff and other patients, they all need their rest and something to eat that isn't smuggled in pizza."  
  
Daniel went slightly red and pushed the empty pizza box further under the blankets of the nearest bed.  
  
"SG1, you will get into your own beds and sit quietly talking if you cannot sleep, you will not attempt to escape and you will not harass the infirmary staff. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Sir." They muttered again.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Good, Dr. if they start another argument you have my permission to sedate them, all of them!" He warned and walked out of the infirmary trying to contain his laughter.  
  
The family was together again, as a gangster once said: "Family is the most important thing there is, you messa with my family and I kill you! Comprendé?" Hammond smiled as he walked towards his office, they may be trouble together, but separated they are hell! 


End file.
